The present invention relates to a multiple liquid jet printer or the like and more particularly to a multiple deflection plate device for a liquid jet printer of the type in which multiple liquid jets issue from a liquid drop generator; drops can be selected individually for printing or deletion and charged or uncharged by individually addressable charge electrodes and the charged drops are deflected by individual deflection plate pairs.
The liquid jet printer or the like of the type described must be provided with an array of nozzles, an array of charge electrodes and an array of deflection plate pairs. Since the deflection plate pair array is very complex in construction and because the fabrication of individual deflection plate pairs and subsequent assembly are extremely difficult, the deflection plate pairs can not be arrayed with a desired degree of pitch accuracy and a desired degree of parallelism. As a result, high quality images cannot be reproduced. In addition, the prior art deflection plate pair mounting methods and means are such that a desired degree of pitch accuracy and a desired degree of parallelism cannot be maintained.